1. Field Of Invention
The present invention is a new type of locking retaining clip for fuel filters. More specifically, the present invention is a clip for securing a fuel filter to a connector assembly housing on a fuel line.
2. The Prior Art
There are large varieties of fuel filters and equally large varieties of connectors for attaching the fuel filters to a fuel line. One type of fuel filter is provided with a long nipple on one or both of its ends. An example of this type of filter can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,029, a copy of which is included with the accompanying Information Disclosure Statement. One type of connector assembly housing employed to secure this type of filter nipple to a fuel line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,995, copy of which is also included with the aforementioned Information Disclosure Statement.
A clip is normally inserted in an opening provided in the connector assembly housing in order to secure the fuel filter nipple within the connector assembly housing. Prior art clips used for this purpose are provided with resilient opposing legs having inclined ramps that aid in spreading or forcing the legs of the clip apart. In use, the clip is first inserted into the connector assembly housing through the openings provided in the housing. A fuel filter nipple is then inserted into the connector assembly housing. As the nipple encounters the legs of the clip it engages the inclined ramps, forcing the legs to spread apart in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the nipple allowing the nipple to move therebetween. Once the nipple is fully inserted into the connector assembly housing, the resilient legs tend to grip against the nipple thus locking the nipple in place and preventing it from backing out of the connector assembly housing.
The present invention is a new type of clip that eliminates the need for inclined ramps on the legs by employing offsetting flippers on each leg. The legs of the present invention do not spread apart to admit the nipple but rather undergo torsional rotation causing swaged upset in the nipple as it is installed. The present invention also locks the nipple in place differently than prior art clips. The clip of the present invention employs legs that have a cross-sectional shape that is triangular or of other suitable shape to prevent the legs from rotating in a direction to allow the nipple to be removed.